Festival de la moisson 2008/Guide
en:Harvest_Festival_2008/Guide =La légende oubliée de Pyracmon à l’œil maléfique= Du 17 octobre à 8:00 (GMT) jusqu'au samedi 1er novembre à 8:00 (GMT), le festival de la moisson 2008 sera présent dans le jeu. Cette année le démon Pyracmon est arrivé dans Vana'diel, et il appartient à tout les aventuriers de l'arrêter. Positions du Moogle: *Ronfaure Occidental (I-6) / Ronfaure Oriental (G-6) *Gustaberg Nord (L-8) / Gustaberg Sud (J-7) *Sarutabaruta Ouest (J-8) / Sarutabaruta Est (G-11) =Pelisses= *Parlez au Moogle et acceptez de l'aider avec cette tâche. Votre niveau sera restreint à 1, et vous ne serez pas agressé par d'autre monstres dans la zone. *Tuez 1-30 Wraith Bats. Elles ont ~1HP (meurt en 1 coup), et ont un taux de réapparition extrêmement rapide. Cela est requis pour pouvoir obtenir une Pelisse lugubre. **Elles tapent pour 2~15 HP, avec des coups critiques jusqu'à 21 au moins, alors regardez vos HP. Il n'y a pas d'exp perdue si vous mourrez, mais vous devrez tout recommencer. **Chaque bat tuée augmentera votre Effet supplémentaire: (EndoLumière) par 1 pour un maximum de 30 dégâts (30 bats). Plus n'est pas possible. *Après avoir tué assez de bats, retournez au Moogle et sélectionnez l'option "Demander la magie moogle pour affronter Pyracmon." pour recevoir l'effet EndoLumière. N'oubliez pas cela avant d'essayer de combattre Pyracmon, car pour recevoir une des récompenses, vous devez avoir lancé un coup sur Pyracmon qui produit l'"Effet supplémentaire: Lumière". *Cherchez Pyracmon, qui est localisé autour des bats. Vous devez l'attaquer en corps à corps, cela produira l'"Effet supplémentaire: Lumière" qui vous fera obtenir des points pour le combat. Attention à son attaque spéciale, Renfrognement monoculaire, une Attaque de regard visant une seule cible qui dissipera votre EndoLumière. Vous devez avoir votre EndoLumière quand Pyracmon meurt afin de recevoir le point pour l'avoir tué. **Pyracmon fait habituellement 1-3 dégâts par coup. **Pour éviter Renfrognement monoculaire, débloquer votre cible et tournez lui le dos immédiatement dès qu'il prépare son attaque. Un meilleur moyen d'éviter Renfrognement monoculaire en étant bloqué est de changer d'armes, ce qui vous permettra de tourner votre dos évitant le déblocage de Pyracmon . **Il est recommandé d'engager Pyracmon avec 2-4 personnes. **Tout le monde peut attaquer Pyracmon; les équipes et alliances ne sont pas nécessaire. Cela fonctionne sur le même principe que le Siège et les Batailles de Campagne. **Si votre EndoLumière est dissipé, vous devez tout recommencer. Le tuer ne comptera pas si vous n'avez pas l'EndoLumière actif. **Un joueur utilisant une dague bas-délai avec un puissant EndoLumière peut aéantir Pyracmon. **Pyracmon a 300 HP. Cela veut dire qu'avec un EndoLumière au maximum, vous pouvez le tuer avec 10 coups. **Si vous pistez Pyracmon avec le scanner, il vous permettra quelquefois de trouver son nouveau lieu d'apparition. **'Il est tué facilement en solo par un PUP ou /PUP' en utilisant l'automate comme tank. (En utilisant les circuits Stroboscope (provocation), Absorbeur de choc (Cuirasse), et Kit auto-réparation ou Kit auto-réparation II.) Soyez sûr d'avoir désactivé l'automate avant de commencer la quête, car la restriction de niveau le désactivera. L'Automate est insensible à l'attaque spéciale, cependant, il ne portera pas d'effet supplémentaire. Il n'y a besoin que d'un seul effet supplémentaire pour le tuer en solo. **'Pyracmon est facilement tué en solo par la plupart des jobs de mêlée, Mage bleu, et Mage rouge. *Retournez victorieux au Moogle pour recevoir votre Pelisse lugubre. : *Equipez la Pelisse lugubre, alors parlez au Moogle en la portant pour démarrer une nouvelle fois la quête, il faut cette fois tuer au moins 11 bats. C'est un minimum requis pour recevoir la Pelisse lugubre +1, autrement vous recevrez un Jack-la-citrouille. *Retournez au Moogle et sélectionnez l'option "''Demander la magie moogle pour affronter Pyracmon." pour recevoir de nouveau l'effet EndoLumière". Tuez Pyracmon une dernière fois et alors revenez au Moogle, il vous récompensera cette fois avec la Pelisse lugubre +1. : *Les objets comme les Châles d'écurie fédérale, Médailles d'écurie républicaine, et Cols d'écurie royale tomberont aléatoirement de Pyracmon. Plusieurs gains (même d'une même objet) sont possible. Pour obtenir les gains, vous ou un membre de votre équipe doit donner le coup fatal à Pyracmon. *Comme la plupart des tenues de Festival, si vous appelez votre PNJ à un Rendezvous Point en portant votre Pelisse lugubre +1, il/elle portera aussi une Pelisse lugubre. Autres prix Si vous avez déjà reçu les Pelisses (ou n'avez pas réuni les exigences pour obtenir une Pelisse) et tué Pyracmon encore une fois, les autres prix du Moogle seront: :*Un Jack-la-citrouille :*Un Gâteau au potiron =Wake of the Lilies= This part of the Festival involves an event where you put on a costume, and then follow a ghostly Witch that an Exorcist will assign you to. Exorcist Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Gertrude(D-8) @ West Ronfaure Gate * Windurst Waters: Roger(F-5) @ West Sarutabaruta Gate * Bastok Markets: Brian(G-9) @ Main Fountain Area Easy Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Poseaulloie(I-8, J-8, I-9, J-9) @ Parade Ground * Windurst Waters: Bikho Ronpotteh(F-8, G-8, F-9, G-9) @ Huntman's Court(North Waters) * Bastok Markets: Selma(I-9, J-9, K-9) @ Gold Street Easy Witches: Assignment 1 Following * Talk to one of the Exorcists in the 3 nations. * If this is your first time (or if you don't have a Witch or Coven Hat equipped), then you will be assigned to follow an "easy" Witch in your town. These witches are Poseaulloie, Bikho Ronpotteh, or Selma. :* Note that after receiving the quest from the Exorcist, you cannot zone in or out of town, or into your Mog House if you wish to complete it. If this happens, simply go back to the Exorcist and receive the quest again. * Now trade a sweet to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster), and you will receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind them. ''Do not let them see you! Stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume (to get another costume, you must trade a DIFFERENT sweet then what you traded before). ** After you find a new costume and position yourself behind the witch again, you will continue your Progression Messages where you left off. * The witches will walk along a set path, but occasionally stop and turn around in a partial circle. :* Following the Witches is quite easy. Simply walk directly behind them, and as they stop and begin to turn, just turn with them, always keeping yourself at their back. :*Alternately, the "easy" witches have somewhat poor eyesight, and may not see you if you're at least 10' away. However, keeping this far away makes you too far to be counted in the Precession, and you will often time-out and lose your costume, which may require you re-costume 2-3 times in order to complete it. * As you follow your assigned witch, you will get progression messages, giving you an indication of how much longer you need to follow them. Eventually, you will be told "Alright! It's time to collect your reward!" After that, you may get rid of your costume and speak to the exorcist for your reward. :*If you run by a Witch after receiving the Success message and they remove your costume, it does not affect your ability to receive your reward. :*In previous years you would hear a story; however, this year you simply hear indicators of how much longer you need to follow the witches. :*You cannot have a costume on to turn in the quest. * You will be given a Witch Hat as your reward. : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase a lantern specific to your Home Nation for 10,000 gil. :* If you already have the Chapeau de sorcière when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Hard Witch Locations * Northern San d'Oria: Maryse(E-5, F-5 E-6, F-6) @ Laborman's Way * Windurst Waters: Guwanana(H-7, I-7, H-8, I-8) Rhinostery(South Waters) * Bastok Markets: Pretty Heart(G-5, H-5, G-6, H-6, G-7, H-7) @ Northeast Firewater Circle->Front of Metalwork's Entrance->Front of Sororo - Scribe and Notary Hard Witches: Assignment 2 Following * After completing the "easy" witch quest, you must wait until the beginning of the next day (0:00) and be wearing a Chapeau de sorcière before you are able to receive the "hard" witch quest. * Equip your Chapeau de sorcière and talk to one of the exorcists in the 3 nations, and this time you will be assigned a "hard" witch to follow. These witches are Maryse, Guwanana, or Pretty Heart. * Trade sweets to a costumed NPC (looks like a monster) until you receive a monster costume. * Find your assigned witch and follow behind her. Do not let them see you! Again, stay at her back. ** If they see you, your costume will be removed and you will have to find a new costume. You may continue following them once re-costumed, and you begin at the Precession state where you left off. ** These harder witches are only slightly more perceptive. These witches turn more quickly than their easier counterparts do, and may make sharper turns as they run around. It is still very easy to keep yourself at their back, however. * As before, follow them until they say you may go collect your reward, then speak to the exorcist. : :* Wearing this while speaking to a vending Moogle will allow you to purchase any nation's lantern for 10,000 gil. :* If you already have the Chapeau de cabale when finishing this quest, then you'll be rewarded with a random number of Papillions. Information on Costumes & Trading Sweets * Each type of sweet may be traded for a costume only once per Vana'diel day, whenever the in-game clock resets to 0:00. ** For example, you'll typically be given a costume for the first Ginger Cookie you trade in a day. Attempting to trade another Ginger Cookie can result in an item, but no costume. However, you may still trade an Acorn Cookie or some other type of sweet for another costume. ** Rarely, an item will be given rather than a costume as a result of the first trade, so you may wish to carry a second sweet if you only want a costume. * You cannot open doors while costumed, so consider avoiding the costumed NPCs within buildings. * You cannot cast spells while costumed; it is thus not possible to Warp past a door. * You cannot speak to NPCs while costumed. * Costumes last for a limited amount of time: as little as 5 min 24 sec (2hrs 15 min Vana'diel Time). * You can not /logout or /shutdown while costumed. * You may remove your costume manually, if you need to. As with Enhancing Magic, press the Window Select button twice and scroll to the icon. Enter/Select to remove. * The costume must be a 'scary' costume to allow you to join the procession behind the witches. These 'scary' costumes include undead and beastmen. Costume status received from Mithran Rice Cake, Elvaan Rice Cake, Tarutaru Rice Cake, Hume Rice Cake, Tarutaru Mochi, Elvaan Mochi, Hume Mochi, Galka Mochi, Rabbit Belt, Mandragora Belt, Worm Belt, Mandragora Beret, Detonator Belt, Drover's Belt and Miracle Milk will not allow you to join the procession, but are fun ways to enjoy the event regardless. Progression Messages As you follow the witches, they will say the following messages to you, in this order: * You've joined the procession. * You can't stop now. You've just started! * You've only just begun. * There's still a long way to go. * Hope you didn't make any other plans, because you're not even close to being finished. * Almost halfway... * It's still a little too early go back. * Leave the procession now and someone might be peeved. * Just a little longer... * You're almost done! * Alright! It's time to collect your reward! =Lanternes= These lanterns can be purchased from the event moogles in the three nations when wearing either the Chapeau de cabale or the Witch Hat. The Witch Hat will allow you to purchase the lantern specific to your Home Nation, and only when in your Home Nation. The Chapeau de cabale will allow you to purchase any lantern from any nation. Each lantern is 10,000 gil. Vendor Moogles located at: * L-8 in Port Bastok * G-9 in Windurst Waters * D-8 in Northern San d'Oria : : : =Pitchforks Mini-Quest= Fourche NQ * Form a party with at least 2 members. Only 2 of you must be in costumes under the Bomb Canopy in order to get your reward. * Follow the costume combinations listed below for the area you're currently in. * If you receive a costume using one kind of sweet, you cannot use the same sweet again till the next Vana'diel Day. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-9) next to the Cooking Guild and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Windurst Woods :* Ghost Costume: Taraihi-Perunhi (J-10) :* Shade Costume: Quesse (K-12) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-9) next to the Manustery and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Markets 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (J-10) near Harmodios's Music Shop and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Bastok Mines 100% Confirmed :* Skeleton Costume: Emaliveulaux (G-6) :* Shade Costume: Neigepance (J-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (H-7) near the Auction House and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Southern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Ghost Costume: Phamelise (K-9) :* Skeleton Costume: Corua (G-9) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (L-7) near the Residential Area and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. :Northern San d'Oria 100% Confirmed :* Shade Costume: Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Hound Costume: Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have one of the costumes listed above, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) NOT at (D-9) as previous year, and stand under it till you both receive a pitchfork. * Pitchfork Notes: ** If you have a pitchfork/pitchfork+1 from another nation and do the pitchfork/pitchfork+1 mini-quest in another nation, you receive a Jack-o'-Lantern. Also, it seems that if you throw this item away, you can not obtain it in the same nation you first received it in. ** You must do each pitchfork in a different city or a different zone of the city. If you do the quest for either Fork and want to do it for another friend, you must go to a different zone in that city. Example: You and your party member go to Windurst Waters to get a Pitchfork +1, and then another friend asks you to get a Pitchfork. You CANNOT do the Pitchfork quest again in Windurst Waters; you would instead need to do it in Windurst Woods. ** Both party members must have the appropriate costumes above, but one party member must be in one and the other party member in the other. You cannot both be in the same costume, or else it won't work. Fourche HQ * Form a party with at least 2 members. Only 2 of you must be in costumes under the Bomb Canopy in order to get your reward. * You and your partner must both have a Pitchfork, and have it equipped. (You cannot use Pitchfork +1 to help someone, both must have pitchfork) *you must do this mini-quest in a different nation than where both you and your partner obtained the Pitchfork. :* Note: If you do try and do the Pitchfork +1 in the nation you did the Pitchfork you will not be changed to a Goblin, but into your nations Beastman Race. ** You can do it again to help others with their +1 if you have done the Pitchfork +1 already, reward would be a Jack-o'-Lantern. * Find the NPC who changes you into your home nation's opposing Beastman Race. ** A Bastokan will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Quadav ** A Windurstian will need to find the NPC that turns players into a Yagudo ** A San d'Orian will need to find the NPC that turns players into an Orc. * Once you trade a sweet to the NPC while your Pitchfork is equipped, you will change into a Goblin instead. * When you and your partner approach the correct bomb canopy as Goblins, you'll both be awarded with a Pitchfork +1. * CAUTION! If you currently have the Dark Lilies Quest active when attempting to obtain the Pitchfork +1, ensure you avoid The Dark Lilies NPCs, or they may spot you and remove your costume! :Windurst Waters 100% Confirmed :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Ghost (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (K-6) near the Aurastery and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Bastok Markets :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Spirit (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Phantom (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Skeleton (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (G-4) near the bridge to Port Bastok and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. :Northern San d'Oria :* Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) :* Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Specter (Roaming) :* Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) :* Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (D-9) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. Costumed NPCs for Items and Costumes NPCs marked with an asterisk (*) are inside buildings; as noted above under Notes, this can make acquiring costumes from them impractical. The asterisk list is very much incomplete. =Headgear et Crosses= The trading of sweets for the items in this section differs considerably than that done to obtain costumes. Multiple trades of the same sweet(singularly) are not only possible, but a preferred strategy. You must remove the costume usually granted with the first sweet trade before you continue trading. If you use different sweets when trading, you will have to cancel different costumes, so it is better to stick with just one sweet, preferably cheap cookies. Comment: Utilizing different npcs after obtaining an item seems to expedite (speed up) the process of obtaining items. All items were obtained using just 3 stacks of garlic crackers in less than one game day in Windurst. Example of a sweet trade macro: */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" */wait 1 */item "Ginger Cookie" Têtes de citrouille, Crosses farce The following 4 Normal-Quality items are obtained randomly by trading sweets to a costumed NPC. : : : : Têtes d'horreur, Crosses bonbon The following 4 High-Quality items are obtained by equipping the appropriate Normal-Quality item and then trading sweets to a costumed NPC. * Ensure you only equip 1 NQ Event Item at a time when trying to get the matching HQ item. * Note: If you equip a Trick staff, make sure you do not have a Grip equipped in your Sub slot. : : : : =Harvest Festival 2008 Guide Notes= Useful information and tidbits about the mechanics of the festival Sweets Most items listed under Sweets in the Auction House may be used in this event. Auction House Item Location: Food > Meals > Sweets The following Sweets are also available from NPCs: *Acorn Cookies (21-83 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (Northern, F-10) *Cinna-cookies (14-17 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is at least 2nd in Conquest *Ginger Cookies (11-12 gil, stacks to 99) from Ness Rugetomal when Windurst is in 1st in Conquest and Home nation is Windurst, or from Valeriano in whichever Home Nation is 1st in Conquest *Apple Pie (240-1,408 gil, stacks to 12) Crafted/AH and Guild Merchant: Chomo Jinjahl, Kopopo Windurst Waters (E-8). *Baked Apple (440 gil, stacks to 12) from Glyke in Upper Jeuno Marble Bridge Eatery F-7 *Goblin Chocolates (35 gil, stacks to 99) Crafted/AH and Pawkrix in Lower Jeuno (H-10). *Dried Date (200 gil, stacks to 12) from Khaf Jhifanm in Aht Urhgan Whitegate H-11 *Orange Kuchen (877-1014 gil,non stacking) Crafted/AH and Taajiji in Windurst Waters(F-10) The following crafted/event item/AH only Sweets have been tested to use in this event. (HQ tested as separate items from their NQ version.) *Wild Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Coin Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Wizard Cookies (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Apple Pie +1 (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Sweet Baked Apple (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Bubble Chocolates (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Hobgoblin Chocolates (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Buche_au_Chocolat (non stacking) Crafted/AH/Starlight Celebration item. *Snoll Gelato (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Rolanberry Pie (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Sweet Rice Cake (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. *Pamama Tart (stacks to 12) Crafted/AH only. The following count toward obtaining costumes and items, although listed under Breads and Rice at the Auction House *Garlic Crackers (3-4 gil, stacks to 99) from Ghebi Damomohe at Lower Jeuno (I-7) *Spicy Crackers (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only *Garlic Cracker +1 (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. *Red Hot Cracker (stacks to 99) Crafted/AH only. The following foods can NOT be used to obtain costumes and items: *Bloody Chocolate *Shrimp Cracker *Bretzel *Cherry Muffin *Cherry Muffin +1 *Pumpkin Cake *Cotton Candy *Melon Snowcone *Maple Sugar Storyline of the Dark Lilies The stories of The Dark Lilies '06 and '07: *The Dark Lilies (Volume 1) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 2) *The Dark Lilies (Volume 3) Item Storage Information * All of the items specific to the Harvest Festival listed here, except the Trick Staff II (because it has 10 finite charges), can be stored with the Event Item Storer. A fee is payable when recovering items; there is no charge for storing. * If you are not done collecting all the Event Items, do not turn in items to the Event Item Storer during the event. Turning Event Items over to the Event Item Storer and then trying to get more will result in you receiving items you already have. For the game to determine whether or not you already have these Rare/Ex items or not, it checks your inventory, your safe, your storage, and your locker, but not the Event Item Storer. So if you have any relevant event items stored via that NPC, then you will have a chance at getting extras of those items (which the Event Item Storer will not accept) as you continue trading sweets to the costumed NPCs.